Gemini Bloody Blossom
by Animegirl2532
Summary: Sakura isn't who everyone thinks she is, She is the Gemini Bloody Blossom. The silent killer of the Gemini gang. Crime/Gang/Funny This is my first fic...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto.

Prologue

My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm 17 years old, 5"1 and have bright pink hair. That's right, pink hair. I'm in year 11 at Konoha High School, I don't speak to anyone and I don't have any friends. Well at least not at school. I was abandoned as a child and was adopted by a gang called Gemini. I was raised to sell weaponry, smuggle drugs, murder whoever crosses us, and fight to survive. My guardian is none other than the torture master Ibiki Morino who has trained me to be a silent killer, a ninja. I'm small. I'm quiet. I'm a killer. I'm the Gemini Bloody Blossom and no one knows it's me. 

The name Gemini Bloody Blossom was given to me by a child when I was twelve. I messed up. My mission was to break into an enemy gangs warehouse and murder their leader Gatou, that was the easy part. I slit his throat seconds after breaking in. I was wearing my usual gear, tight black pants with built in kneepads, black combat boots, a tight black sleeveless shirt that has a built in mask that covers the lower half of my face with a red cherry blossom on the back, and a white wig with a Gemini forehead protector. I keep my knifes strapped to my forearms and ankles, my two short katana on my back and my two desert eagle handguns on my thighs. But their was a kid, he was around eight years old, I haven't killed a child before, I never will. So I let him live. I became the Gemini Bloody Blossom, and am feared to this day. 

Gemini is at war. Only one Gang in the world is on par with us. The Akatsuki. And of course we're fighting for the same thing, power.


	2. Chapter 2

'Thoughts'

"_Inner"_

"Talking"

Today was a long day. Dad made me get up at 4am to pick up an unexpected cocaine delivery. I had only gone to bed at 1am! Bloody hell, life can be a real pain sometimes. Especially when you get shot in the thigh when the damn Uchiha police force is chasing you for 4 hours on foot. I was running for almost that entire time. 4 hours with a damn bullet in my fucking leg! I managed to lose them thankfully. I'm lucky I decided to wear my all black Gemini gear to hide my identity from the cop who happens to be my classmate's cousin; Shisui Uchiha.

Once I got back to the hideout the medic removed the bullet and patched my leg up before I was sent on yet another assignment, which was a surveillance gig on an Akatsuki meeting that was 2 hours out of the city and I was paired up with the most annoying man ever! Kakashi Hatake, the porno man. If that man isn't reading porn then he is listening to it on his damn phone. He has some serious issues… The info we got about the meeting turned out to be false, we were sent out of the city for no reason. I'm just happy we took the bikes instead of the car, my back matte Suzuki GSX-R1000 is my baby, she has a red cherry blossom on both sides and looks mighty fine. Kakashi has a black Kawasaki Ninja that's been crashed so many times I'm surprised it isn't falling apart.

I got home and it was late. It was nearly midnight and I have school tomorrow, god if that doesn't drive any teenager mad then I don't know what will. I'm a straight A student and have never failed anything at school, I was born with a high IQ and excel in practically everything. I know it sounds like I'm bragging but I'm not, I want to tell you how bad my life gets, I have so much on my shoulders I feel weak, I feel like I'm not good enough even though I'm constantly praised for either my assignments or school work.

Konoha High School, I've only been at this school for three months, I'm vastly ignored unless it comes to answering questions or participating in sports. There's one main rule Gemini has; Do not have friends, they will be a weakness. And it's true, they are a weakness. I only ever had one friend and her name was Tsunami, I went to school with her when I was 9 years old, she would always come sit next to me because I was alone and even though I always told her to leave, she'd just sit right down and start talking about anything and everything. I ignored her for two solid weeks before I finally started to talk to her. She was such a nice girl, she really cared for me and I cared for her, but our friendship was cut short when a drive-by shooting aimed at my dad by the Akatuski happened. We were sitting in front of the school waiting for our parents to pick us up, Tsunami was shot four times in her torso. She died almost instantly. I haven't had a friend since, even though there is a hyperactive blond guy always trying to get me to hangout with him and his friends, he seems like a nice guy, but I can't get someone else killed because of me. How hypocritical… I'm a killer that doesn't want other to get killed because of me. Pathetic.

School really does suck, all the classes are super easy even though I'm doing the hardest courses and that drives me nuts.

I had just gotten to my locker when Ino Yamanaka, the school's most popular girl and slut, tapped on my shoulder. It wasn't really a tap, it was meant to be a relatively hard push but years of fighting and working out has built my body to be as strong as any mans. I'm really strong, but I have a pretty damn good body too surprisingly. (Double D's and curves in all the right places.) "Hey forehead!" she calls out, loud enough for everyone in the hallway to hear… Great. Turning around I scowl at her, I have never met anyone who pisses me off as much as she does, I would rather play My Little Pony with the leader f Akatsuki, Pein. "Wow, don't you look uglier than usual today! What happened? Did you get abandoned again?" I live by myself, I like my privacy. But one teacher seemed to think it was their business to go through my enrolments and point out infront of the class on my first day that I'm adopted. Time for a shitty comeback… here goes… "I don't think I've ever seen someone so orange, Did you smash your face into a cake?" I reply with an overly cheerful smile. "_Oh my gosh she looks furious"_ my inner voice said to me 'Well shit… I really didn't need the attention.'

Ino stormed up to me and grabbed my shirt in an attempt to ram me into the lockers, but I don't budge. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!" she screams right at my face, the entire corridor is dead silent. "I said; Did you smash your face into a cake" a say again with another creepily cheerful smile. She steps back and swings her fist towards my face, by instinct I use my forearm to push across her punch then hit her stomach with two quick jabs before I sweep her legs out from underneath her. I couldn't stop myself, it was instinct that made me do it. I turn back to my locker to grab my bag, I throw my laptop in then sling it over my shoulder and softly close my locker with a quiet 'click' of the lock, I casually walk down the corridor as the dead silent crowd parts like the sea for Moses. 'I feel like a damn queen.' _"What the fuck are you talking about? We are a damn queen! Oh my fucking god she is still groaning on the ground! Lucky you held back or she could have died!" _ 'Inner, I broke at least two of her ribs in that little stunt we just pulled.' _"Well the bitch deserved it." _I hum in agreement as I head towards my black Lamborghini Reventon. Did I mention I was loaded?

The drive back to my _house_ takes half an hour. I love this car, and it is equipped with an arsenal that could make the Akatsuki weak at the knees. I've got a 50 cal sniper rifle, a high-tech assault rifle (XM-8), two P90's, two MAC-10's, four Desert Eagles, around fifty throwing knifes and my two katana, and a bunch of other stuff. It's all hidden though, the back seat lifts up to reveal the armory, same with the dash board. I love my baby all right. My house is mainly a cover, the garage is actually an elevator, but it needs my fingerprints to operate. It goes down to my real house, which is part of the Gemini base. I'm second in command to my father so I have a lot of space of the base to myself, it's really handy when I have my own people to interrogate or if I just want to chill out. The house on the surface is a real house, fully equipped like a normal house incase someone breaks in, but that hasn't happened yet…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

In all my seventeen years, I have never kissed a boy. I never had time, Dad was always getting people to train me when he couldn't or I was out on assignments. Today I have protection mission for a set of rich sixteen year old twins, I'm always on call when they get into trouble, they refuse any help from any other Gemini agent and that drives me insane. These boys are the most insufferable people you could protect, always trying to make grabs at my chest or ass. And them being my clients means I can't do anything about it, all I can do is jump out of the way. Little shits. Their names are Toshiro and Tokito, identical in every aspect apart from a small scar on Toshiro's neck, that's how I tell the little buggers apart. They're under my protection again after they made a deal with the Akatsuki and broke it, the fucking idiots. No one breaks a deal with Akatsuki or Gemini and lives to tell the tale, well not for long. Were at my house on the surface, they have no clue about the base underneath, that's classified to anyone but the main members. Toshiro is siting on the couch flicking through channels while Tokito is playing Halo on the Xbox in another room and I'm in the kitchen making myself some noodles while my colleague Haku is hacking into some military base to check out their weapons. Haku is the closest thing to a friend, which I refuse to have. We've worked countless assignments together and work in perfect sync with Zabuza as a three man team.

"Ha!" Haku randomly yells right next to my face and I swear to God I jumped so high I almost touched the roof, and that's quite a feat seeing how damn short I am. "WHAT THE FUCK DON'T RANDOMLY YELL SHIT OUT WHEN PEOPLE ARE EATING! I HAVE NOODLES IN MY HAIR YOU PRICK!" I scream at him while pointing my finger right at his face "I WILL CUT YOUR DICK OFF NEXT TIME".

He starts chuckling "Damn Saks, love you too." He sweetly says to me with a cute smile and puppy dog eyes. Why do these people have to annoy me so much…

"Well are you gonna tell me what you were all 'Ha!' about?" I reply as I continue to eat my noodles. "Oh yeah well this is super-duper awesome so listen carefully… I FOUND THE CUTEST LITTLE BUNNY COSTUME FOR YOU!" he screams as he jumps up grabs me and forces me into his chair so I can look at his computer screen and what I see shocks me for life. "You want me… to wear this…?" I slowly say I stare at the black lacey corset and thong with bunny ears, a tail and black stocking with garters. I don't even now how to respond to this, should I feel offended that he wants me to wear it? or surprised that he wants to _see_ me in something like that? "You do know what's next month right?" he calmly asks me. I slowly shake my head. "It's April next month… And what happens in April Saks?" "I don't know? A big assignment?" I ask while her shakes his head at me. "Woman it's your birthday next month, your eighteenth birthday to be exact and do you remember what happens when your eighteen?" My face pales with dread "Seduction assignments…" I softly whisper to myself. God, I haven't even kissed a man yet I'm meant to be whoring myself out for information after next month. Fuck that! I'm going to change that if I ever take control of Gemini, no woman should ever have to do that kind of assignment.

A month has past since then, I'm eighteen now and have officially been put on the seduction roll, and I have been assigned my first seduction mission, my target: Shisui Uchiha… the cop hunting down Gemini. My mission is to see how much he knows about Gemini, but this isn't a one night assignment. No this is a long term one. My mission is to find the Uchiha, show interest and become his 'girlfriend' to gather intel on what he knows about us without reveling that I'm the Gemini Bloody Blossom. Requirements? Anything he wants pretty much. When do I start? Well right now of course.

I'm at a bar in the city, the same one as Shisui who is sitting in the back with some of his other police buddies. To get his attention on me, Gemini is going to run in, hold me at gunpoint and rob the store, maybe put a bullet somewhere in me for extra effects.

I'm sitting at the bar when the Gemini boys storm in, guns blazing. Zabuza and Haku mainly fired at the roof but then shot my leg in the exact same place that was shot when I was running from Shisui ages ago, smart… it covers the evidence that Shisui was the one who originally did it. It was a smart idea alright, but God fucking dammit it hurt! Shisui and the others immediately jump up holding their fire arms out at the boys, Haku grabs me and holds me right up against him so we are molded together and holds the gun to my head. "Drop your weapons! Or I'll kill her!" Haku screams out. I made eye contact with Shisui with a terrified facial expression. We held eye contact for three sessions before he placed his gun on the floor, the other cops doing the same. Zabuza grabs the money and the most expensive alcohol there and heads to the door, Haku back away to the door dragging me along too. When he was close enough he shoved me forward and I fell to the floor, he bolted out the door and they got away. The cops grabbed their guns and ran after them while Shisui ran to me, I was bleeding everywhere, I wore a dress to look more feminine which might have been a bad idea because the bullet was pretty high up about 10cm from my pretty, blue panties. Shisui called an ambulance for me " I need to put pressure on that…" he said as he point to the blood dripping down my thigh, I nod and watch him look around for something to use and when he couldn't find anything, he started unbuttoning his shirt. He has a white singlet on, and all his muscles are clearly defined, I look away feeling a little embarrassed from staring. That was until he starts to hike my dress up to look at the wound. He lifted my dress up 'til it was just under my panty line and grabs the back of my thigh to move it into the light. I blush furiously at the contact and the weird feeling with it, unsure of what it is. He stops looking at my leg to look at my face, " My name is Shisui, I'm a detective from the Uchiha police force. What's your name?" his voice was deep and calm making the feeling I had before worse. "Sakura" I slowly say, "That's a nice name, it suits you. How old are you Sakura?" I'm feeling really dizzy… Dammit, Zabuza used a more powerful gun, this bullet went further than the last one, I'm losing too much blood. "Ei..Eighteen" I stutter out, my eyes drooping. "Sakura… Sakura can you hear me? Saku…" was the last thing I heard before I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I just woke up to white walls and a strong septic smell and I know exactly what this means… hospital. Damn now they have my blood samples it will be hard to avoid getting injured on a mission, I can't be DNA matched to any of my crimes. If they catch me then it wont be hard to find any other Gemini associates and that means the end of Gemini. I try to sit up before someone grabs my shoulders and helps me up. I turn to my left to see Shisui, he's still in his bloodied clothes and looks exhausted. I can't believe he hasn't even left yet, is he just doing his job or does he feel responsible? "Hey Sakura take it easy… How do you feel?" He sounds tense but much more relaxed than he was when I was bleeding out. "I feel like I lost all my blood and got it pumped back in with extras… how longs was I out for?" I timidly reply. I don't even know why I'm so shy, he's my mission I need to get my priorities straight. "You were out for nine hours" I have never been out for so long before from an injury "You should close your mouth, you'll start catching flies…" He chuckles out. I close my mouth and pout with my arms crossed over my chest and bursts out in full blown laughter and I can't help but smile and he grins right back. "I got your name last night but not your age like you got mine" I say and stick my tongue out and shift forward to lean my elbows on my thighs away from the bullet wound in a comfortable position. "Alrighty then young lady, I'm twenty two years old" I'm a little shocked, he looks around nineteen and as if he reads my thoughts he replies with "yes I know I have a baby face" and grabs his own cheek with his thumb and finger and tugs a little. _"Oh my gosh he's adorable!"_ Inner squeals in my head 'priorities mate… priorities' I say back to her. I'm grinning like a mad women at his weird fanatics and he's grinning right back. This assignment might be easier than I thought it was.

My stomach hurts like a bitch, I'm starving and I refuse to eat hospital food. I swing my legs over the edge of the hospital bed and put my feet on the floor, Shisui is immediately up an by my side "Hey where do you think you're going girl?" he says to me a little alarmed at my sudden movements. "I'm really damn hungry and there is no way in hell I am eating shitty hospital food" I reply as I hobble over to the door. And then I hear him burst out laughing "what…?" I cautiously ask. He points at what I'm wearing… the hospital gown that's open at the back… Thank the lord the doctors left my undies and bra on or that could have been very awkward. Down side is they don't really cover much at all… Well shit. I growl and continue to walk out the hallway and to the nurse's station for some scrubs to wear, but they all fussed about me walking on my injured leg but I want a damn burger and I want it now. I grab the scrubs and sign my release papers and hobble out the door to get my damn burger with Shisui hot on my heels.

I arrive at Macca's and order a large bic-mac meal and a 10 pack of nuggets, and get Shisui a regular quarter pounder meal. He looks at me a little startled at how much I manage to eat considering how small I am "What? A girls gotta yak know…" I say to stop him from staring but he just smiles and shakes his head at me. Was that approval or something else? Oh well, we finish up and Shisui offers to give me a lift home to which I gladly accept, I hobble out Macca's and over to Shisui's Nissan GTR for the drive back to my house.

The drive wasn't really long, we talked for most of the drive about how the 'Gemini men' got away from Shisui's team and about how sorry he is that I got injured because of them. "It's fine Shisui, I was at the wrong place at the wrong time" I said as I tried to reassure him. He dropped me off at home, said he would call me later, I'm not really sure how it happened but we exchanged number and he promised me a date.

As soon as he left I bolted down to the base, I am going to kill Zabuza for that shot, maybe a spar will be nice. With that in mind I manically grin at the thought of kicking his ass before Sai ran up to me saying something about seeing my father for an urgent assignment… Great. I head to my fathers office to see what shit I've gotta do this time. "Sakura, you're going to intercept a deal with an Akatsuki and a weapons dealer." By the way he said it, I'm going to guess I don't have a choice in this. "No backups either, this needs your precision and accuracy and anyone else would just get in the way." Dammit, I hate solo missions they're so boring. "Yes Sir" I stiffly reply, Right now he is not my father, He is my superior and I must show him the respect he deserves. I head out to my compound in the base (my real house) and grab my Gemini Bloody Blossom gear, this mission is going to be hard so I pack an arsenal. I've got as many throwing knives as I can carry and my two trusty desert eagles with extra magazines for them on my utility belt. As always I've got my swords on my back so I walk with purpose towards my bike, I cannot fail this.

I drive my bike down to the marina where the deal is to take place. I'm lying on top of a few shipping containers to have a clear view of the surrounding area. I see the dealer stepping out of the shadows waiting for the Akatsuki member to show up to make the deal, speak of the devil here he comes. I'm not sure who this member is. He has dark hair and wears the Akatsuki cloak, I'm behind him so I can't see his face but I know he has a small ponytail at the base of his neck and a silver chain around his neck with three silver rings on it. They talk for a few minutes but I can't hear what they're saying. Silently I climb down from the containers and make my way through the shadows toward them and as I do, I head a fragment of a sentence, just a single word "…Gemini…" and that's when I attack. I throw a knife at the dealer and it pierces his throat, it's a killing shot and I know it. The Akatsuki on the other hand is a lot harder, he's fast and is like me, prefers to fight with knives, we go at each other in a death dance of blades, small cuts and blood. We're pretty evenly matched but then he jumps away and stands his ground. "Ah the Gemini Bloody Blossom, It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard many stories of how you've ruined many of Akatsuki's plans." He sounds overly polite and it freaks me out. "Why don't you take off the mask and wig and show me who you really are" he suggests, this man is different, I don't know who he is but he is getting on my nerves. I charge at him and bring out one of my swords and he does the same, we match blow for blow for a few minutes and I don't see him grab a knife until he swings it at my face where he slices my mask away. "Hn, A surprisingly pretty face…" I hear him mumble. I know I can't win this fight so I turn and go to run, he grabs my wig and stabs my shoulder but I keep running, even with my waist length pink hair flowing down my back. Dammit! He's seen me!

I ran straight to my bike and headed right back to the base. I ride as fast as I can and take all the back streets in a confusing way just incase he was following me. When I got to the base I bolted to my father office, no mask, no wig and bleeding. I slam open the door and scream "My identity has been compromised!" Zabuza and Haku were already in the room and all their faces were covered in shock. "Who the hell did you get in a fight with?!" My father screams at me. "A male Akatsuki, six foot one, semi long black hair and a scarily polite personality. He was incredibly strong, I had to run from the fight, he was strong enough to kill me and he looked like he wasn't even trying." I report back, He looks furiousand grunts something and sends me to the medic to patch me up.

I walk into Tsunade's office for my patch up job and she just looks pissed. "How the fuck do you manage to get hurt all the damn time?" she asks me in a furious tone. This woman scares the absolute shit out of me. And for good reason too. That woman could rip you apart, put you back together and do it again without you dying. "It was an Akatsuki…" I slowly say to her all the rage she had before drained from her face "Oh… Well in that case I'm glad you're okay…" she softly replied to me. It was awkward but it just meant she cared, this woman was like her mother to me and she had all my respect. I got up and left after she finished treating me injuries, she was right how the fuck do I get injured all the time?

Two weeks have passed since then and I've been on lockdown. All my assignments have been cancelled other than my one with Shisui, which has been going well. He's taken me out on a couple of dates and they have all gone well. He picks me up from school every now and then, much to his younger cousin Sasuke's displeasure. It's actually pretty funny to see such a usually stoic man so pissed off. Today Shisui wants me to meet some of his friends at a bar in the city, near the one I got shot in. He said that he was bringing his two best mates and I agreed to meet them there. I arrive at the bar 'Paradise' and see Shisui at a table near the back with two other men. I walk towards the table with my eyes on Shisui, he looks a little surprised that I actually came, but had a big goofy grin spread across his face. As I get closer to the table something doesn't feel right but I ignore it, I didn't think it was important. "Hey Sakura! These are my best maes and collegues: Shikamaru and Itachi." He says to me with a bright smile. I look to Shikamaru and say Hi, he smiles and says hi back to me. But then I look at Itachi and I recognize him immediately and he seems to recognize me too. This was the Akatsuki I fought…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

I didn't know whether to run or kill everyone. Had I been compromised again? Was Shisui working with the Akatsuki? Is this a trap? On high alert I sit in the chair beside Shisui and in front of Itachi, even with the tense feeling between Itachi and I, I still act like the Sakura Shisui knows to keep the suspicion down. "How was school today Sakura?" Shisui timidly asked me in order to break the silence, but all that succeeded to do was make it all the more awkward when both Itachi and Shikamaru choked on their drinks with wide eyes "You're dating a high school student Shisui? What are you thinking? You're a cop!" Shikamaru exclaims in a harsh whisper across the table with his eyes narrowed on Shisui. "I'm eighteen… Just thought I'd let you know…" I slowly say when Shisui looks a little lost for words and both Itachi and Shikamaru visibly relax obviously thinking that I look younger than I am. Although I don't think that Itachi was surprised about Shisui being with a student, it was probably because such a young girl is the Gemini Bloody Blossom. A moment of awkward silence passed before I asked Shisui a question that's been bugging me for a while, "Have you learnt anything about the Akatsuki lately? I've heard they're causing more trouble now than ever before." "I'm in charge of the Gemini case, Itachi here is in charge of the Akatsuki case. Have you heard anything Itachi?" I narrow my eyes at Itachi, so that's how the Akatsuki are avoiding capture. "Only that their suppliers are being taken down by the Gemini Bloody Blossom" Itachi says with his eyes narrowing at mine as he holds eye contact with me. Shisui is having a conversation to Shikamaru about another case they're working on so I take the opportunity to reply with "Well at least someone is trying to take them down" in the darkest, sassiest tone I have while I take a sip of my soda. He leans back in his chair and smirks at my response before leaning back in to say "What are you playing at? What do you want with Shisui?" the question catches me off guard, he probably knows its an assignment. "Ever thought that maybe I'm genuinely interested in him?" I said it so convincingly that I really thought I meant it and he seems convinced too, his eyes widened a fraction and smoothly leant back into his chair "Fine, but I'll be watching you." "I wouldn't expect anything less."

The evening was going rather well until Itachi made an offhanded comment on the Gemini Bloody Blossom saying how "A girl shouldn't be in that line of business, she's too weak. She'll just get herself killed by the Akatsuki, Which honestly would be a relief to the city." His tone was mocking and sassy and it really pissed me off. "I think she's doing the city a favor by taking down all the crime lords. Ever thought about that?" I say to him while leaning my folded arms onto the tabletop. He copies my movement "She's a child fighting a mans war and she will die. And that's not a threat. It's a promise." His eyes locked on mine and I did the best thing I could think of. I kicked his shin with my wedged heels as hard as I could. He recoils from the sudden pain and his facial expression changes from neutral, to pain and then to devious. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." I bluntly say to him. "I got shot the day we fought out on the marina. That injury had me fighting slower, weaker and I was tripped out on pain meds. Try me on a good day." I harshly whisper to him so Shisui and Shikamaru don't hear. His eyes shift from my eyes to where Shisui is, then back to my eyes again. "If you hurt him, physically or mentally. I will fuck you up and destroy Gemini." His tone was so dark it sent a shiver down my spine. Well that means he's probably going to kill me, it's not my fault he's just an assignment.

Other than that the night went well. We talked about how I met Shisui when I got shot by Gemini, I saw Itachi bite his tongue to hold back a comment. Shikamaru was the first to leave at 11pm, Followed by Itachi 15minutes later, then Shisui and I another 15 minutes earlier. I arrive to my parked car to see a note on the window 'Meet me at the docks 1am' well there's no doubt that's Itachi, _"We just saw him, what the fuck does he want now?"_ Inner said as she broke her long period of silence. 'How the fuck am I supposed to know' I bitterly reply as I drive home. I head down into the base to change into jeans, combat boots and a low cut tank top. I strap my desert eagles to my thighs, No knives tonight, the Gemini Bloody Blossom is still on lockdown so right now I'm just kick ass Sakura. I go back to my car and drive down to the docks, I arrive at exactly one and I see Itachi standing where we fought before, he's not dressed in his gang wear either. 

"I'm glad you showed up _Sakura" _he says with a neutral tone "Why is Shisui your assignment?" so he did figure it out. "He's running the Gemini op, I need to know what he knows about us." I reply "So you get your own operatives to shoot you so he doesn't figure out your affiliations." He states this more than asks so I nod my head. "What do you think he will do when he finds out his girlfriend is the Gemini Bloody Blossom." Another statement, not a question. "What do you think he'll do when he finds out his best friend is an Akatsuki." I state. We hold eye contact for a few minutes before he starts to walk toward me "Why is a girl like you in Gemini?" He questions me, still walking towards me. "Why do you care?" He stops right in front of me "You were raised in Gemini weren't you." My eyes widen and I look away to my right. "Hn, so I'm right" he says with pride. "Are we done here?" I snap at him as I turn towards him with my eyes narrowed. When he doesn't reply I step around him to leave but then he grabs my arm, slams me into a shipping container and pins me to it with his body. My feet aren't touching the ground anymore and I'm at eye level with him. "What now?" I ask perfectly calm, my hand twitching for my gun. I can feel him breathing with his chest pressed against mine, and I swear to god if he doesn't put me down soon I'll shoot him. "I'm not done with you yet" He snarls at me, "What do you plan on doing with Shisui when you find out what he knows?" "I haven't figured that out yet." I say with as much malice I have. He grabs my hands and pins them above my head and slams me into the metal of the container behind me. With his free hand he grabs my neck and puts on a little pressure to show he means business. I close me eyes as I'm painfully hanging from my arms and neck and I can feel my shoulder joints shifting out of place like they do before they dislocate (which happens quite often). The first thing I think about is the pain in my joints, not the pressure on my throat. I wrap my legs around his hips to provide myself with support from my aching shoulders and I'm relieved almost instantly as I feel my shoulders slide back into place. But I didn't really think that move through. I open my eyes and I look straight into Itachi's eyes, which are slightly wider than usual. My stupidly innocent mind doesn't understand what's going through his head so of course I snap "What?" He seems a little distracted so I say it again still no reply so I squeeze his hips with my thighs and then something seems to snap in him. He closes the gap between our faces and connects our lips. I don't know what to do. I'm pinned to a shipping container and being kissed by an Akatsuki. I'm confused and intrigued, why would Itachi do this? What the heck do I do? Either Inner took over or my body was reacting on its own, I started to kiss back. And he seemed to approve because he pressed his body onto mine harder than before with more pressure between my legs. He let go of my arms and they dropped onto his shoulders but I didn't push him away like I wanted to. His hands trailed down my sides and rested on my hips. He softly bit my bottom lip asking for entrance and I granted it, still not in control of myself. His hands applied more pressure on my hips and he rubbed his hips into mine and I felt something hard against my core. I couldn't hold it back, I moaned into his mouth. But then he froze as if he just realized what he was doing. He pulled back slightly panting and looked into my eyes. His eyes were clouded over with what I could guess as lust, mine were too. He unwound my legs from his legs and placed me back on the ground, he leaned in towards my ear and whispered to me "Don't tempt me again…" and turned and slowly walked away. Startled I ran back to my car and drove home still a little dazed and with an ache between my legs and in my stomach that I've never felt before. When I got home I ran straight into the shower and turned the cold water on. I ripped off my clothing and stood in the cold stream for at least half an hour and only got out when I felt like I wasn't going to find Itachi and finish what we stared. I dried myself and went into my room to grab a matching set of black and red bra and panties. I slipped them on then climbed into bed and dreamt of a night with Itachi…

I awoke feeling hot and knew exactly what it was this time. My body craved him. I jumped out of bed and bolted for the shower again. This can't be happening! He was an Akatsuki for fucks sake! I can't be feeling like this! It's only 6am a jog would be a good idea. I got out the shower and changed into my training gear. I wore a black sports bra, red training shorts and my Nikes. I need to distract myself. I went back up to the house on the surface and began my run around the city, and I mean the entire city. I had been running for what I thought to be about two hours I ran into Shisui on the street, he was talking to some other officers on the side of the road when he saw me. "Hey Sakura!" He called out and waved at me, I smiled and waved back and ran over to him and the other officers. "Hey" I said as I stopped at them. "Jesus Sakura, how long we're you running for? You've built up a hell of a sweat" I look down and sure enough, I'm sweaty as fuck. "Oh… What time is it?" I ask Shisui timidly, he grins and replies "It's 1pm" "Holy fuck!" I almost scream back at him. "What is it?" he seems a little surprised at my outburst. "I left my house just after 6 this morning and haven't stopped running since! I've been running for seven fucking hours!" Shisui bursts out laughing and so do the other cops, I slam my palm onto my massive forehead and groan out "I'm heading home now…" Shisui quickly says to me "Saks, did you want a lift home? You live pretty far from this side of town…" Only then did I actually notice where I am. I'm in the rough part of town that's the Akatsuki's territory and that it's about to rain. I groan again "Yeah that may be a good idea…" I walk with him over to his car and we start the drive back to my house. We got to the door and I asked him if he wants to come on for a drink or something, he accepts the offer and we go to the kitchen and I make some coffee. He sits on one of the bar stools at the counter top and I can feel him looking over my body, and only then do I remember that he has only seen me in semi baggy dresses or jeans and baggy shirts, he's never seen my figure. I look over to him and catch him looking at my chest and toned stomach, I blush a little then look back over to the coffee I'm making. "I never knew you were so fit." He says to me, his voice sounded a little off, kind of deeper. "Hm? Yeah I've always been sporty and working out and jogging are hobbies of mine." I honestly reply to him while I pass him his mug. "Have you ever done any martial arts?" he asks after taking a sip of his coffee. "Yeah I did MMA until I was seventeen" I casually replied just before taking a drink. I hear him choke on his coffee and I giggle at him while I watch him try to find something to say. We talked about random things for about an hour when his phone rings, he picks it up and answers it. "Hello?... Oh hey Itachi… What's up?" As soon as I hear Itachi's name I start to feel hot. "I'm at Sakura's having coffee… Yeah okay hold on a sec…" "Hey Saks, Can Itachi drop by for a while? He's at his house a few minutes away and has something he needs to discuss with me, the Uchiha he lives with are pretty damn nosy so we can't do it at his place." Itachi? At my house? Oh god, help me… "Yeah sure" I reply trying to sound as normal as possible. I wash the mugs we used and put them away, tidying up the kitchen to pass time. I stay in my training gear so I can work out more a little later. Then the doorbell rings.

I take a deep breath as I calmly walk towards the door, I open it and Itachi's eyes widen as they see what I'm wearing. I blush and step aside to let him in and close the door before I lead him to the dining room where Shisui is now sitting waiting for Itachi to join him. When he sits down I timidly as "Should I leave?" Shisui looks to Itachi who says to me "No, you can stay if you wish. This topic may be of interest to you." I nod to him and sit beside Shisui. "There's been recent gang activity from a rising gang known as Sound. They've been involved in recent shootings of both civilians and people of authority. Two of my men have been killed already." He takes a deep breath and looks down. "I think Sasuke is involved with them…" He quietly says. Shisui's eyes widen at the accusation "You can't be serious? Sasuke would never do that…" but even he doesn't sound so sure. Itachi looks to me "Sakura I know you are in his classes at school, please keep and eye on him while you are there, he won't know you're helping." I nod to him then excuse myself. I leave them to their conversation and head over to my home gym. I need to burn off some steam.

I've been in the gym for around an hour now, I was bench pressing fifty kilograms when Itachi walked in. "Shisui had to make a run down to the station and said he will see you tomorrow." I push the weight up to rest on the stands then sit up and wipe my face with a towel. I get up and put my padded fingerless gloves on with full intentions of punching the boxing bag. "Okay." I reply to Itachi who is still standing in the doorway. He looks around the gym and see's the massive thinly padded sparing mat on the ground. "Want to spar?" He asks me and I look to him dumbfounded. "Heck no" I reply and he smirks, "What? You scared?" he says with a cocky tone. I glare at him "Oh you are fucking dead". I walk over to the mat and take my shoes off and he does the same, he takes his shirt off as well so he can move better. I throw him a pair of gloves like mine but larger, he slides them on and says "No weapons, first to forfeit or can no longer fight loses." I nod to him and stay standing straight while he bends his legs and holds his arms out in front. "Well?" I say to him and he moves to attack. He cautiously moves towards me and throws multiple punches at me. I dodge all of them with ease which seems to piss Itachi off. I smirk as he leaves an opening on his left side, I quickly roundhouse kick him which throws him off guard and quickly jab his sternum and he falls onto his back. He stands up looking pretty surprised at me "So this is how you would have fought if you weren't injured at the docks?" I nod to him and move towards him to take the offensive, I pull my punches before he blocks and redirect his blows to open him enough to move to kick him in the stomach but he grabs my leg and flips me over. I land on my back with a loud thump on the mat and roll away just in time to avoid the punch aimed at my face. I jump up and kick his legs out from under him and he falls, I pin him to the ground much like how he did to me on the shipping container at the dock. His hands above his head and me straddling his waist, he moves around a little to test the hold "You know that you are really light and easy to move right?" he says to me before he pulls his arms out of my grip and flips us so I'm trapped under him with my wrists held beside my head. My legs are still around his waist and I feel him move his hips a little as he leans down to my ear to whisper to me "I did say not to tempt me didn't I?" My eyes widen with realization and I can't help the fire that starts burning in my belly. I start squirming underneath him to get out, I feel something hard between my legs and I struggle more but stop when I hear him groan. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Itachi almost growls out as he leans down and captures my lips with his own. This time I don't hold back and I kiss him back, he releases my hands and supports his body on his left forearm while his right hand makes it's way to down my side to stop at my hip again. I bring my right hand to the back of his neck and my left to lift my upper body to meet his chest with mine. He leans back, puts his hands on my waist and brings my body up with his. I wrap my legs around his waist again and he pushes me up against the wall again. He leaves my mouth to kiss my neck and I rake my nails across his back as he grinds his hips into mine. I moan but this time he doesn't stop, he puts his hand behind my back and unclips my sport bra. He throws it on the ground and moves one of his to my left breast while his mouth takes my other, he flicks his tongue over my nipple and softly kneads the other. I can't stop the moans coming out of my mouth when he continues to grind into me. He stops and looks into my eyes and huskily asks me "Where's your room?" "Upstairs, second door on the left" I pant out. He walks up the stairs and into my room where he softly places us onto the queen size bed and kisses me again. He softly bites my lip and I almost immediately open my mouth for him. I don't understand why I'm letting him do this, but I can't stop him. I don't want to stop him. He sets his body atop of mine and puts more pressure between my legs before grinding against me. "We shouldn't be doing this…" I say, my voice a little huskier than I would have liked. "I know." He says as he moves to put his hand on my hip with his thumb in the waistband of my briefs. "But do you want me to stop?" "No, I don't".


End file.
